


New Years 2014/15

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4 person party, M/M, New Years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: New years Eve/Day with the Winchesters





	1. Chapter 1

"So, Ben," Dean said. "What do you want to do for the New Year?"

"I don't know, Dean," Ben said. "I can't have a party though, right?"

"Maybe next year Ben," Dean told him. "Is your friend - what's his name? Kieran? - Having a party?"

"No, his mum and dad are having all of their friends round," Ben complained.

"Well, in that case we can have our own party," Dean said. "Just the four of us!" He was grinning madly and it was infectious. "Go get Sammy."

"Sammy!" Ben called as he ran through the Bunker. "Where are you Sam? Dean wants you?"

"Cas, come here would you? I'm in the kitchen," Dean said.

"Hello Dean," Cas said.

"Hey Cas," Dean said turning to the angel and pulling him into a hug. "I suggested to Ben that the four of us should hold our own New Years party, what do you think?"

"The New Year is a fantastic concept that humans came up with Dean," Cas said. "I feel that the human tradition of a party is a beautiful way to honour that concept."

When Ben returned, dragging the great Moose Sam, Dean explained that they were throwing a three person party and that he was in charge of drinks. Ben was in charge of music. And then Cas and Dean would make the food.

The party was a great success. Dean was half drunk, Ben was high on sugar overload from the amount of cookies and fizzy drinks he had consumed, Sam was giggling at every little thing (the happy drunk that he is, and Cas was no where near drunk even though he had drank three times as much as Dean and Sam put together. Dean pecked Cas's cheek. Ben rocketed between them. "You aren't supposed to do that till midnight!" He complained at them.

"We can kiss before midnight Benj," Dean said. "Just so long as we still kiss at midnight."

Ben groaned as Dean kissed Cas again. "Sammy they won't stop kissing!"

"I know," Sam said. "I still can't believe it! Way to go Dean."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Screw you, jerk."

Some time later, they aren't entirely sure how long, but the TV that Sam had rigged to get a couple channels, some time after Christmas, started the countdown and the four party goers went with it.

"10!" Dean pulled Cas closer.

"9!" Ben jumped up and leant towards the TV.

"8!" Sam grinned and slumped forward, following Ben's example.

"7!" Cas turned to Dean.

"6!" Dean turned to Cas.

"5!"

"4!" They leant closer together.

"3!" Sam's focus shifted from the TV to the couple.

"2!" Dean leaned in.

"1!" Cas leaned in. Their lips touched as the fireworks went off on the screen. Sam and Ben cheered.


	2. HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Day

When Cas and Dean pulled away both were grinning from ear to ear. "Remind me why we haven't been doing this before?" Dean asked.

"I believe the correct answer is, as Bobby would have said," Cas said. "Because we're both idjits." Dean smiled.

"Alright," Dean said, once the cheering had died down. "New Years resolutions anyone?"

"I've got one," Sam said. "I'm gonna try not to fall out with my brother this year."

"That would be most appreciated Sam," Cas said. "When you fall out with Dean it has repercussions that can affect the world.

"Oh thanks, Cas," The brothers said. Ben laughed at them.

"Ben, have you got one?" Dean asked.

"Erm," Ben said. "Keep my room tidy?"

"Ben, are you telling me your room isn't tidy?" Dean asked.

"Er... no?" Ben said, ducking rapidly behind Sam.

"Ben keeping your room tidy is a very good New Years resolution," Cas said before Dean could have a go at Ben, it was midnight he couldn't go yelling at him. "Dean?"

"Spend more time with my family and less time saving people, hunting things," Dean said.

"Did I really just hear Dean say he would spend less time on the family business?" Sam asked, mock shock in his voice.

"Screw you, Bitch," Dean said. "Or I might just change my mind.

"Jerk," Sam said. "What's yours Cas?"

"Heaven can wait," Cas said, his eyes locked on Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"That so?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas replied.

"Sammy, Benj," Dean said. "See ya later!" With that Dean dragged Cas off to their room.

"Are they going to do it?" Ben whispered conspiratorially.


End file.
